My annoying equal
by Kunaigirl
Summary: Gokudera has to see Haru as his equal and so does she. But even though they are equals, there are certain differences between them. When found out, what will it do to them?


_Hey everyone! Here I am from the middle of my living room, since my own room is far too cold. Brr, I was practically freezing there. ^^__" Anyway I'm going to write a little fic for our beloved Gokudera and Haru!_

Title: My annoying equal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

"Che." he spat as the never ending argue between him and the stupid woman came to a rough start and an evenly rough ending.

Yamamoto had seemingly seen it coming and had prepared a full-stop. Now he felt like blowing up an entire apartment block and was she sulking like a five-year old.

"Maa, maa." Yamamoto mumbled while sweat-dropping. It was strange for the other guardians and family members to see that nor Haru, nor Gokudera could get along with the other for like three years now. They still argued about the most idiotic things and never seemed to run out of comments, harsh words or even breath. It was actually astounding how long they could keep it up.

Tsuna had always thought he'd become blue and fall down to the floor if he'd yell like that and with that much force.

But no, not the Storm guardian and the self-proclaimed Tenth's wife. It ticked Gokudera off that she wanted to be the Tenth's wife. She was not fit for him! It ticked him off. It really ticked him off. It ticked him off so much that he wanted to light his dynamite's and throw them all at her.

But she, no, she found herself perfect for Tsuna even though her mind often wandered off to someone complete different. To someone she thought she couldn't stand. He was the same, and as the family watched them fight like a married couple, they already made their mental notes, only to keep them wisely to themselves.

Haru sighed as she gave up on being annoyed for today. Checking her watch her expression changed from annoyed to depressed.

"Sorry Tsuna-san, looks like Haru has to go."

"What, still gotta study or what?" Gokudera teased.

"Hmm, like you worry about anything." she replied, swinging her bag over her shoulder and making her way over to the door.

"Che." he mumbled once again, leaning on his hand.

"Geez, Gokudera." Yamamoto began with a soft smile. "You could take it the slightest bit easier on her."

"Me? She's the stupid one of the two of us that started all of this! Becoming the Tenth's wife, hah, as if!"

"Sounds to me like you're jealous." Reborn said getting down from Tsuna's bed.

"Jealous?" Gokudera spat, annoyed at the little one's stupid words. "As if I could ever love some goof like Haru."

"Hah!" Tsuna said arriving in his room after letting Haru out. "You just called her by her name."

Gokudera blushed, to his dismay, note that. "I just think you should find someone else to marry."

"You're still going on about that?" Reborn said. "You talk as if…"

"Gokudera-kun, I'm not going to marry Haru-san." Tsuna said sitting down.

"You know well enough that I'm in love with someone else."

Gokudera clenched his fists. Somehow that too made him angry.

"I'm going." he said, standing up and walking away.

She couldn't get why he could make her this angry. Haru strolled down the streets, not really wanting to go home. She knew what was waiting there, and she didn't want to go there to meet it. She sighed as she stopped in her tracks. Somehow, she realised, had her fight with Gokudera made her let off some steam. She found that now, after she'd had a good yelling party with him, she could take a deep breath of the cold night air and head towards the rest of the evening, which would be spent behind her desk under the faint light of her lamp. She felt the urge to curse but bit it away. 'Hahi, he's giving off his bad influence to Haru.' she thought.

Gokudera, still annoyed about, well, everything. Passed by the convenience store. Grabbing some food supplies he'd need to prepare his dinner he thought back to what had set off their fight this night. Strangely enough he couldn't remember. Was it the way she regarded him and then to the tenth? Or was it her extremely happy tone that made him feel like…then it struck him. What really annoyed him about Haru. It wasn't the screech, it wasn't her high-pitched voice nor was it the way she wanted to become Tsuna's wife. It was…

The next day as Gokudera walked towards Tsuna's house, already knowing what his excuse of the day would be - waking up an hour too soon and thinking it to be a good idea to pick him up- he noticed the brown hair, tightly up in a ponytail walking in front of him. He frowned. The knowledge he'd gotten yesterday evening still haunted his mind, but he did not know how to get an answer from her, knowing she'd immediately start to yell at him. Hell, he liked it when she yelled at him with those amazingly kind accusations and verweiten. He smirked. Today he was going to be nice. Nice huh?

Walking up to her she didn't really react. Her expression was blank which in itself crept him out.

"'Morning, Haru." he started.

Tiredly she looked up. "Good morning, Gokudera-san."

"What? No hahi?" he asked, trying to lure her out. To bait her into saying something.

"I'm sorry Gokudera-san. I'm just a bit tired."

"Tired? Of what could a stupid woman be tired?" he asked, not really noticing how hurtful that comment was.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Haru knows."

"Knows?" he asked.

"Haru knows she's a stupid woman. Haru knows she'll never be Tsuna's wife and Haru knows she's inferior to a real genius as Gokudera!" with that, she ran.

She ran.

She ran.

He blinked.

He blinked once more.

And once more.

"What the hell?" he mumbled.

Haru ran. Yesterday had been a terrible evening! At home she'd met up with huge piles of homework and tests her father had made, forcing her to be smarter. Haru had an above average IQ, but wasn't a genius like her father. She had come to hate her parents, for wanting her to become smarter and smarter, always making her work harder and harder. It was tough on her, yet she never showed tears. Not even now, when she'd spat out everything so harshly at Gokudera. She couldn't take it. She couldn't take how her feelings had changed places from Tsuna, to the remarkably foul mouthed Gokudera. And the worst part was, Haru could take the change of heart. But her parents would never. She practically lived for her parents. She made sure she had good points, made sure she had good friends. It wasn't that she didn't like her friends, but sometimes she felt like skipping school and going shopping, or just sneak out her house to go the beach. You know, teenager stuff. But no, she was forced to walk a thin line, a line she couldn't break because she loved them so damned much.

And then there he was, the silver haired annoying bastard who was a genius and had the freedom to do whatever he wishes. He was never afraid of what people thought about him. On the contrary, it seemed like he loved to scare them off with his insults and loud voice. But what hurt the most to Haru was, he was accepted. Even with all of that, he was accepted.

Stopping to catch her breath and leaning against the wall she pushed back her tears. She'd become the happiness itself, had become the support of so many people and yet, she was often let out of things. Not only because her parents wouldn't let her go anywhere, but because of who she was. She couldn't push back who she was totally. She liked dressing up, the only thing which she allowed herself to show to the outside world because she was so damned proud of her skills. People would come to her, and she would help them. But whenever she was in need, it seemed like backs were turned on her and she felt helpless and terrified.

Crumbling to the ground she felt pathetic. She had to keep herself together. For so many reasons. But somehow, her legs wouldn't budge, her eyes wouldn't register anything around her and her tears wouldn't stop. Silently, as if they weren't there, they streamed down her face. Should she really worry about all this? She wondered. Should she really try to stand up in this little ally where no one passed? She must've looked like a ghost, but she wasn't willing to conceal it. Enough, is…

"Enough is enough." she whispered. "Enough is…enough."

She broke down.

To say Gokudera was amazed by her outburst would be the understatement of the year. Having Haru yelling at you was not difficult. Having Haru yelling at you what really bothered her was. What had he done to get it this far? He bit his lip, thinking. Why was she so upset? Normally when they'd fought, she hadn't been this upset. On the contrary, he found that she, just as much as he, needed to vent their anger and frustration through useless bickering. And hell, she was good in that department. He was her Equal after all. She had a strong mind. Not about school things, but a clear head that seemed to grasp the smallest details and edge it into her system. That, he knew, wasn't something that could be taught, that was a gift. Her being sensitive to almost everything was probably why she was so damned good at getting through someone's defensive walls.

He felt annoyed that she was once more, putting up a shield. Wasn't that the reason why he had wanted to talk to her in the first place? To ask about the one thing that really annoyed him about her? Putting his hands into his pockets Gokudera found himself having difficulties to decide what to do. He, a genius from Italy, was doubting what to do! He, who had been face with many dangerous opponents, always losing his cool but somehow getting out of it every single time, was now having, fucking trouble to decide! 'Damn.' he thought, running his hand through his hair and sighing deeply. He knew she'd run away and in what direction she'd run, but was it okay for him to go after her? Wasn't it, too, how do they call it, out of character? He gritted his teeth, if there was something that annoyed him, it was being indecisive. Damn. Living alone and never having to take care of others had been a perfect way of life for him. Leaving home early, not wanting to stay with his father, he knew true freedom, seeing he constantly got money on his account for some jobs and of course his father. He'd never cared about school, but was proud that he could solve any problem thrown at him with just thinking his way through. School didn't matter to him, he was going to become the tenth's right-hand-man and so, live his whole life. There was no need for a graduate in anything. Only the skill to stay calm in dense situations and a quick solution for every battle problem. But Haru, it looked like it was different with her. She was his equal, as he saw her in their conflicts, but something had annoyed him about her. He sighed once again as he noticed his mind and trail of thoughts were going in circles. That could never be a good sign. He had noticed it only the night before. 'Che, what a genius.' he thought.

Heck, he had to get his answer, and he had to get it today!

Running back to his apartment he grabbed his helmet and got his motorbike from the garage. He bluntly ignored the fact that he didn't have any license. Well, it hadn't stopped him earlier, so why should it today? Changing gears he swiftly pulled up and drove to where he thought he'd seen Haru run to. On the way he saw Tsuna and the Baseball moron, so he stopped.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, shocked to see his friend head to the opposite way of the school, on a motorbike.

"I have some things to take care of tenth." he said apologetically.

"So." he turned to Yamamoto. "I trust you to take care of Tenth."

Yamamoto smiled. "Don't worry Gokudera, I'll keep him safe."

"Well, Tenth, I'll see you later."

With that, Gokudera once more pulled out.

Her tears slowly stopped coming. She was still holding them back, she noticed, but the most painful ones seemed to have had their way. She felt cold, sitting there on the cold road, but still, she didn't feel like moving. Deep inside, she wanted to leave. She wanted to go somewhere, far from home, far from school. In the distance she could see the beach and she wondered whether she still had some cash to take the bus there. It would be so much fun.

She heard a motorbike close to her. To her surprise it stopped.

"Oi." she heard his annoyed voice. A voice she would recognise anywhere. Her eyes widened as she looked up.

He looked at her with a pissed off look on his face and the way his mouth was tightly shut didn't promise any good.

"Why did you come here?" she asked.

"Why?" he repeated, searching for an answer. He smirked as he found one.

"Since I happen to want to ask you a question."

She looked at him questioningly. "A question?"

"Yeah, and a pretty important one too." he said.

"Important?"

"Damn it, stupid woman." he spoke as he got off of his bike and kneeled in front of her.

"Why did you trip?"

"Haru didn't trip!" she shot back.

"Hah? Then why are you on the ground?"

That…she couldn't tell.

He sighed. "Does it have anything to do with those dried-up tears?"

She looked down. Gokudera was the last person she expected to look through her. Still, she knew he wouldn't be able to look even further into her. She'd made perfectly sure of that for her whole life already.

"Haru she…Haru she…"

"You have to use full sentences you know. Can't fill up every damned thing." he said, smiling sadly as he saw her struggle. Seeing his debate partner in this much trouble to form a decent sentence was a kick to his gut. No, seeing Haru in this much trouble was a kick to his gut. He sighed as he held out a hand for her.

She looked up at him, surprised.

"Come on" he said "Let's get away from here."

Her eyes widened and once more tears welled up. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Haru would really want that."

"I figured." he said with a smile.

Without much trouble Haru got on the Motor. He handed her his helmet and shortly after igniting the machine, felt her slender and slightly trembling arms around his torso. It made his heart flutter to say the least.

He doubted, he'd told to get away but he had no idea where to go.

"Oi, woman. Any place you want to go?" he asked, hoping he wasn't too brute. Broken girls he figured were usually more fragile. So what would a broken Haru be? Silently she pointed at the sea.

He smiled. "Okay, if that's where you wanna go."

Haru felt like her heart was soaring high above the clouds as she pressed herself firmly against Gokudera, feeling the wind through her clothes and every movement he made to keep the machine under control. She felt like she was flying and she didn't want to get back down. Ever again.

Gokudera felt her tiny fingers clutch themselves around the fabric of his shirt. A smile crept up his face as he gave even more gas and felt her smile. She pushed herself closer to him and he would bet he heard a small giggle. He knew that sound. It was the same as when she'd been with them, watching the fireworks. She was having fun, he realised.

Upon their arrival her knees shook. "That was fun, Gokudera-san." she said, smiling broadly.

"So, here we are now." Gokudera said "What do you want to do?"

Haru looked around. "Why, are you being so kind?"

"Kind?" he asked. He found he wasn't kind at all. He couldn't help but yell at her, it was just who he was and still…and still she found him kind.

"I'm not being kind at all." he said rubbing the back of his hair, not seeing Haru's confused look.

"Then are you doing this for Haru for a goal?" she asked, not really knowing what to expect from him.

"Yes and no." he replied in all honesty.

"So, there is something you want?" she asked.

He nodded guiltily.

Her expression turned a bit saddened.

"What is it?" she asked, smiling.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, yes, something important." she said, thinking back to the moment of his arrival.

"Haru will reply."

"See, that's what it is." he said, keeping himself in check.

"What is?"

"You. Why the hell do you talk in third person?"

Her eyes widened. She'd always talked like this, and never had there been one person to ask her why.

"It's because, It's because Haru is a stupid woman." she replied walking towards the beach, Gokudera following.

"That's not an answer." he pushed, feeling the heat of his annoyance rise with every step she took away from him.

He grabbed her wrist.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Haru feels less pain that way!" she yelled as she pulled her wrist out of his grip.

"Pain?" he asked, eyes widened for the slightest.

"Haru told you this morning didn't she?"

"Hah?"

"Because Haru is inferior!"

"What idiot told you that!" he yelled back and to his surprise her eyes widened in surprise and she was left mute.

Mute.

Haru.

Mute.

Haru + Mute

Haru + Mute.

Nope, didn't add up.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded with a smile as a tear ran down her face.

"Haru's happy."

Gokudera didn't understand what the hell the woman was saying so his reply was:

"Huh?"

"Her whole life Haru has been jealous of smart people."

"Jealous? Of smart people? You're attending a good school yourself."

"Not enough." she replied. "For dad, it's not enough."

"Dad?"

"Haru is…" she tried to stop her tears "Not good enough. Haru is working hard, Haru gets high scores, but, but Haru is weird with her costumes and Haru isn't accepted."

"Then the man should be happy no?" Gokudera figured. "About the weirdness of your costumes, that I can agree upon." she smiled at this "But, who cares about being accepted?"

Once more her eyes widened.

"Gokudera-san. Haru is…"

"Woman, stop talking in third person! It ticks me off."

"Haru will, I mean, I'll try."

"Good, since you have no reason to feel inferior. Got that?"

She nodded.

"You're no genius, but you have your strong points." Gokudera slowly grew annoyed again. When did he turn into a fucking psychiatrist?

"Gokudera-san?" Haru spoke up. His gaze had turned incredibly strong just a few seconds ago and she had recognised it. It was the same gaze Tsuna wore when seeing Kyouko. Could it be that?

He looked down at her. "What?" he asked.

"Thank you."

"So, what did you want to do here?" he asked looking around. There was absolutely no one on the beach.

"What about a little stroll?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Stroll?"

She smiled brightly for the firs time that day and it made him feel relieved. Finally Haru was back to the way she was. Heck, he hoped it wouldn't be like this every day. He caught himself. Oi, when did this become my problem?

"Gokudera-san. I saw this on TV, they say it's good for your health."

"What is?" he asked, already tired from dealing with so much from early in the morning.

"The sound of the waves is hard right?" she said. He nodded. The stupid woman now thought that he was dumb. That wasn't mentioned in the earlier pep rally!

"So, we should yell whatever we want."

"Go ahead." he said turning his back to her.

She ran up to him, pulling him to the sea by the arm. "You too, you too." she urged.

"I have nothing to yell out!" he yelled.

"Wow, good start." Haru smiled.

Damned woman, just turned it into a friggin' contest.

"Then yell." he told her.

She thought for a moment.

"I'm going to be me from now!"

"Oi, the 'me' wasn't loud enough."

"Oh. Okay." She smiled weakly and turned back to the sea.

"I'M going to be ME from now!"

"Yay." he said, hands in his pockets, just regarding the waves.

"I'm going to do what I want with my life!"

Gokudera sighed, she wasn't even thinking about letting him yell anymore. Luckily.

"I'm going to show my dad who I really love!"

'Oi, oi, what the heck was the dumb one yelling?'

"And if he doesn't like him, then screw him!"

Gokudera made a mental note that he was a bad influence on people. Especially innocent species.

"Because I do like him! And I've liked him for quite some time now!"

This started to sting a little. Who was this guy she was yelling about.

"Oi." he started.

"Because the one I love is no one but!" she took a deep breath.

"Gokudera Hayato!"

His eyes widened.

She seemed to be out of yelling and shyly she turned around.

"You didn't yell." she said, blushing deeply.

"You only now noticed?" he asked, a smirk gracing his already handsome features.

"I know this must've sounded weird…"

"Understatement."

"and that you didn't expect this and…"

"Another understatement."

"and that you probably never want to see me again."

"The hell woman!" he yelled.

She looked up, surprised.

Understatement.

He looked away.

She peeked at him.

He looked, he tried to look away again.

She smiled, hands linked behind her back.

"L-Let's go." he uttered walking away.

She smiled, still blushing and followed. Yep, she'd follow him to the end of the world, this man that she loved. This man who went against everyone -except for Tsuna- and was actually proud of it. This man who had seen through her barrier and had made her step out of it willingly. This man who'd made her confess in the most ridiculous way.

_I could__'ve stopped here, but I'm having way too much fun to write. I know they're OOC, just bear with me. ^^"_

"Gokudera?" she asked, stopping in her tracks. She desperately wanted to know what he thought about her. She hadn't thought about confessing to him, since she hadn't been ready to confess this to herself. To confess to herself that she'd fallen for the one person who might never love her back. That she'd fallen for the sole person in the whole wide world who might yell at her for loving him. And yet, he might be the one person in the whole world who took her for who she was. Well, without the third person thingy. Somehow, in a weird way, he'd saved her like Tsuna did once. No, he'd saved her on a deeper level. A more dangerous level, one most difficult to get into. She smiled.

"Are you mad?"

"Hah?" he asked.

"You seem mad."

"I'm not, idiot."

"Then why don't you say anything?"

"Because!" he yelled turning on his heel to face her.

"Because, I, I.."

She looked sadly. "You don't love me back?"

"No!" he said, not able to keep himself in check.

Her face lit up once more.

"Then, why don't you say anything?"

"Because we'd wind up fighting."

Haru smiled once more, no, she started giggling.

"What?" Gokudera asked, annoyed.

"Isn't fighting the exact thing that got us this close together?"

His eyes widened.

"I guess." He suppressed a sigh. Dealing with women was damned hard. No one, well, he wasn't able to comprehend anything that went on in that woman's head. But he did know that if she'd keep this up, they'd wind up fighting…again.

"You know, if you're afraid of getting close to me…"

"Hah?"

"Never kissed a girl?"

"You ever kissed a guy?" he shot back.

She kept quiet.

"What? Who?"

"Who knows? Afraid you can't catch up?"

"What the fuck, woman!" he yelled, gripping her arm and pulling her towards him.

"Who. Is. The. Bastard?"

Haru couldn't help but smile.

"You haven't kissed a girl right?" she asked, brows furrowing.

"Who knows." he replied ticking her off.

"How many?" she asked.

He smirked.

"Answer me!"

"You answer first!" he shot back.

"No you!"

"You were the one to begin this!"

"Who did you kiss?"

"You answer first, you began!"

"I never-"

She was shut up by his lips firmly pressing against hers as his hand pulled her towards him by her chin. He enveloped her safely into his arms as he nibbled her bottom lip. Inserting his tongue as she moaned and starting to heatedly explore her mouth. She tasted like tears, flowers and sea. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her even closer.

Her arms found their way around his neck as she felt her whole body press against his. His hands caressed her back as she entwined her fingers in his hair. They pulled back for a few seconds before the next round began. Haru moaned as Gokudera's tongue wrestled with hers. The air around them felt like fire, a fire that couldn't be extinguished by water.

Finally they pulled back.

"I never…" she gulped "kissed anyone."

He smirked, happy he'd just taken her first kiss.

"Stupid woman." he said, voice still hoarse. "Like any girl held my interest."

She smiled, pulling him down to kiss him again.

Enveloping her hand in his they strolled down the beach. Every time glancing over at each other with a blissful smile before ending up kissing.

Haru noticed that day that Gokudera wasn't only fierce in his use of words or in his fights, but also in loving someone. Every kiss was unique, and every touch was lovingly with a good injection of passion.

Gokudera on the other hand found an equal in that area. She followed his lead without arguing (when it came to kissing) and sometimes even put up a fight, turning him on even more.

It wasn't really a surprise for the rest of the family when they arrived at the beach -they'd found out with some help of Reborn- to find the two together. From a distance Tsuna smiled, Ryohei yelled something with Extreme, Kyoko wished Haru a silent good luck and Yamamoto kneeled next to a shivering Lambo who'd turned away from Ahodera out of sickness, trying to explain to him that Gokudera wasn't exactly eating her.

The end.

_I hope it turned out okay. I__'ve had one hell of a time getting them to kiss. It felt like they were constantly going in a roundabout. ^^"_

_Still, I hope you've enjoyed this fic and that they weren't too OOC. It's kinda hard keeping them IC. ^^"_

_Please Read and Review._

_Oh, and hope with me that there'll be new episodes. Aww, why did they have to stop animating?_


End file.
